1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator of a linear motor, in particular for driving sliding doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear drives for sliding door systems are well known. To determine a position of a sliding door leaf driven by a linear drive, Hall sensors, disposed within the stator, are used. Usually, they are incorporated into a coil arrangement of the stator of the respective linear motor.
It is disadvantageous that, at the time of manufacturing the stator, the Hall sensors need to be incorporated into the coil arrangement. This circumstance leads to fact that the Hall sensors can not be tested separately from the coil arrangement. If the coil arrangement is configured as a module and, is molded by a casting compound, a future exchange of defective Hall sensors is not possible. Furthermore, dimensioning the sensitivity of the Hall sensor system needs to be known at the time of manufacturing the coil arrangement. A future adaptation is either not possible or only possible by recalibrating the evaluation circuit, which is expensive.